Rape
by abstractpatterns
Summary: This is a songfic. Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy featuring Sakura and Sasuke.
1. Sex

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto as much has I want and I don't own Dance,Dance by Fall Out Boy unless you count my Fall Out Boy CD.  
_  
_

**_Dance,Dance By Fall Out Boy Featuring Sasuke and Sakura _**

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_

_Barely stuttered out_

_"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue_

_Weighed down with words too over-dramatic_

_Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"_

_Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."_

Rape. Yes that's what it was. Rape. It might have seemed like natural sex but it wasn't it was sex. The moans weren't forced and the hickies were given with permission. But still this was rape. "Awww Sasuke."she bit her lip... she needed to be quiet. They couldn't get caught after all the trouble they went to. Not now maybe tomorrow but not now. Too much was at stake.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

His pride. Her job. His "innocence". Her family. His friends. Her happiness. His everything. Their life as they know it.

_We're going into D-Minor_

"Sakura."he hissed into her neck before biting into her skin. She gasped at the feel of his teeth. This was the only reason she liked pain. Through an intimate incounter. Espacially with the person on top of her quickly thrusting in and out. Like 1...,2... **3.** This was him being gentle. But he was a Uchiha he didn't know gentle. But attleast he tried. But she liked it better when he was angry. Usually after he trained or was hanging around with his friends.

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

"Sasuke-kun."she whined. He seemed to get the message cause he bit so hard into her shoulder it drew a little blood. But with alittle dab of his tongue it was gone and was left was a bruise. Sakura cried out in pleasure. She loved this side of Sasuke. Green streaks were all over Sasuke's back from Sakura's painted nails which were now chipped from scrapping down her lovers back.

_You always fold just before you're found out_

_Drink up its last call_

_Last resort_

_But only the first mistake and I..._

Sasuke Sharingan had activated itself. That seemed to make more moans come out of the Kunoichi which he enjoyed. He keep them in mind so the next time they are together he can make her scream in stead of just moan.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

"Sasuke-kun"she moaned against his ear her tongue flicking it ever so lightly. _'Tomorrow I'll make her scream... no regrets. She will scream my name and everyone will know who she belongs to. Everyone. All those who ever wanted her attention._'Sasuke thought biting her nipple every so lightly.

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_'Neji,Naruto,Rock Lee,Gaara...** Itachi** he'll learn never to touch my Sakura. Everyone will' _Sasuke thought. Sakura legs wrapped around his waist under the blanket that covered them. That made it a little more convient for him to ravage in her own home. And to think Kakashi is suppose to keep watch. He chuckled against her neck before making another mark.

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

_'I will be wearing turtlenecks for months.'_Sakura thought as Sasuke bit into her again. Sakura pulled up the Dark-haired Shinobi's head and kissed him hard on the lips. Sasuke pulled her body closer as he again went down to Sakura's neck but this time it wasn't to bite just to memorize... with tongue. Sakura writhered under him but being the dominant one he is he made her stopped with one swift movement of his hand._'Sasuke -kun is mine.'_Sakura thought.

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)_

_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

_'Ino,Temari could thing she got Shikamaru or else and to his fangirls found out they will be angry probably start a riot but they won't get her Sasuke-kun... NO WAY. As Naruto says"BELIEVE IT." Yeah believe it or else.'_Sakura thought before biting into Sasuke's neck hard... drawing blood immediatly. "Sasuke moaned her name so loud. Sakura felt Triumpiet. Revenge is sweet

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_'Naughty Naughy Sakura you're gonna get it.'_Sasuke Thought a he sat up. The glint in his eyes. She's seen it before uh oh that's means Trouble. Plus the Sharingan was still activated. Sasuke left so many hickies and love marks on Sakura. He also thrusted so hard that she couldn't even get up. Well that means she was going to miss training... but so was the Uchiha heir growing in her womb. Along with Uchiha sprawled carelessly over her bed and her body.

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_

_Dance this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

Rape. Yes that's what it was. Rape. It might have seemed like natural sex but it wasn't it was sex. The moans weren't forced and the hickies were given with permission. But still this was rape. The pregnacy wanted and the love marks weren't going away. Sasuke was finally happy and Sakura was finally needed(needed not wanted). Gone was their stamina and their lives as singles. The Kunoichi's room was filled lust and sleepiness and a course the two in love teenagers. But this would be classfied as Rape,

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

That's because Sakura was 18 while Sasuke was still 17. It was illegal.

-End


	2. 2 years later

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto but I had a dream... about Sonny Moore

_**2 long Years Later**_

All was silent in The Village Hidden in the Leaves aka Konoha. After all it was only 5 o'clock in **the fucking morning on a God damn Saturday in the middle of Freakin July **but who cares.

Anyways Quiet all was quiet.

Then.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" sounded out through the whole Uchiha Estate.

Oh but of coruse how could we forget our "**sweet little"** blonde haired brightest blue eyes ninja Naruto.

Kakashi poofed right into his student... (well ex-student... I mean Sasuke is 20... cause today is his birthday... but whatever...) Sasuke Uchiha bed room to find the angered Kyuubi vessel.

"He not here?"Kakashi questioned. Naruto shook his head. "Where could he be!"Naruto yelled.

Kakashi sweatdropped.

"That's knd of answers itself... don't you think?"Kakashi questioned.

Naruto shook his head.

"Pregnant female?"Kakashi said.

"No."Naruto stated.

"loves Sasuke?"Kakashi said.

"No."Naruto said.

"Temper?'Kakashi said.

"No."Naruto mumbled.

"You have known her for years?"Kakashi growled.

"No."Naruto claimed. I mean he should have... he's not that stupid.

Then there was silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Naruto's eyes widened and Kakashi smiled.

"Sasuke-teme is cheating on Sakura with Ino! Oh my God."Naruto yelled.

"No Naruto tha-"Kakashi was cut by Naruto poofing off.

"Oh no!"Kakashi stated.

Kakashi poofed.

_**Meanwhile**_

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

The black haired onyx eyed prodigy laying in Sakura Haruno's bed jolted up when he heard his name yelled.

He wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh shit!"he mumbled looking at the time.

5:04am.

"Sasuke-kun what's wrong?"the pink-haired women said groggily sitting up.

Having alittle trouble being five months pregnant.

Sasuke showed Sakura the time.

"Oh sh-"Sasuke covered her mouth.

"Hey Hey Hey no cursing."he mumbled.

"But.. just... oh forget it."Sakura said huffing and then crossing her arms.

Sasuke looked at her. He smirked.

"So immature."he mumbled.

Sakura growled.

"What did you say?"Sakura growled.

"Hn."Sasuke said.

Sakura tackled him.

In the end, Sakura was straddled underneath Sasuke with her wrist caught above her head in one of Sasuke's while he nuzzled her neck.

That's when Naruto poofed in.

"SAKURA-CHAN SAKURA-CHAN SAKU-"Naruto shut up once he noticed the couple's position.

Then Kakashi poofed in.

"Sorry ab- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO what's going on here?"Kakashi said in a sly voice.

"S-S-S-Sakura-san!"they heard a timid voice say the door opening.

Everyone looked at the bedroom door to see Hinata walk in with some bags.

As soon as she noticed the couple she dropped all the bags and turned around.

"S-S-Sorry Sak-k-k-kura-s-s-san S-S-S-Sasuke-k-k-k-kun I inter-r-r-rup-pted"Hinata stuttered out.

Sasuke looked down to see Sakura's naked body and Sakura look up to see Sasuke's bear chest.

They both immediatly hid under the covers.

"Get out or you'll see my naked body!"Sakura yelled.

Hinata was already ou t the room.

"KATON! GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU" was heard through out the Haruno Residence.

"That's what you deserve Naruto."Tenten said giggling as Hinata bandaged a burnt Naruto and a burnt Kakashi.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW."Naruto yelled. Soon a blushing Sasuke and Sakura were standing in the living dressed.

Neji,Shikamaru,Naruto and Kakashi pulled Sasuke out the house.

While Tenten,Temari,Hinata and Ino pulled Sakura into her room.

They kissed and Sasuke whispered"See at the Wedding".

Finally. I can't believe the groom seen the bride the day of the wedding.

-Transmitted Disconnected

HA HA HA HA Bye Bye. Have a nice day.


End file.
